TU mas YO
by Principe Yami
Summary: Wesker x chris  Lo que sucede cuando dos hombres se aman pero no se atreven a confesarlo.
1. Sueño

La habitación era pequeña, nada lujosa. Solo una cama, una mesa y una silla era todo lo que había. Pero eso no importaba ya que era suficiente para lo que tenía planeado cierto rubio de gafas negras.

-Wesker suéltame… -Dijo en tono muy nervioso un joven de cabello castaño. El cual estaba siendo abrazado por la espalda por cierto hombre con gafas negras.

-Vamos Chris…- Susurro el rubio al oído del menor. –Sé que me deseas igual que yo te deseo a ti…- Volteo a Chris para que pudiera verlo a la cara y después lo aprisiono contra la pared, impidiéndole escapar tomando con fuerza las muñecas del castaño. Comenzó a besar con pasión su cuello, quería oírlo gemir.

-Ah… Wesker… no hagas eso…- Trataba de hablar e impedir que los gemidos salieran de su boca, pero era en vano, se estaba excitando aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Sentía como el calor invadía su cuerpo cada vez que Wesker lo besaba, no quería que se detuviera.

-Esto es solo el principio- Le advirtió el rubio y sin más que decir lo beso con pasión en los labios. Era algo que Chris no esperaba pero correspondió al beso con la misma pasión. Necesitaba eso, lo deseaba desde la primera vez que vio a aquel hombre. Wesker sin pensarlo llevo su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna de Chris y acaricio aquella zona con cuidado. Chris se resistió y abrió su boca para quejarse, Wesker aprovecho esa oportunidad e introdujo su lengua. El castaño solo cerró los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía. La lengua de aquel hombre buscaba con desesperación la suya y aunque Chris trataba de resistirse al final termino cediendo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban una y otra vez queriendo vencer a la contraria. Al final tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

-Eres bueno…- Dijo Chris totalmente sonrojado y sin mirar a Albert.

-Ya lo sabía- Respondió con arrogancia el rubio, miro al menor de arriba abajo. La imagen de este sonrojado y con un aire de sumisión logró excitarlo. Quería a toda costa poseer aquel cuerpo.

Sin delicadeza arrojo a Chris sobre la única cama que se encontraba en la habitación. Se recostó sobre él y lo miro con lujuria. Aunque Chris no podía ver esa mirada por las gafas negras de Albert si podía sentirla, sentía el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre rubio, sentía el deseo y la lujuria que lo invadía, pero sobre todo, sentía el bulto que estaba aprisionado en los pantalones de Wesker.

-¿Que planeas hacerme?- Pregunto nervioso Chris.

-¿No es obvio?- Respondió a su vez Albert.

En los ojos de Chris se podía notar lo nervioso que estaba, en el fondo de su corazón él deseaba estar con Albert pero no quería que solo fuera sexo. Sintió como las lágrimas invadían sus ojos y empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-¿Que te sucede?- Le pregunto Albert al notar sus lágrimas. -¿Acaso tu no quieres hacerlo?- Se acercó al rostro del castaño y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. –Yo… de verdad… deseo estar contigo...

Chris se sorprendió al oír eso. Le resultaba difícil de creer. ¡Wesker había sido tierno con el! Entonces sonrió y tomo el rostro de Albert con sus manos para depositar en sus labios un suave beso que fue correspondido y pronto se convirtió en apasionado. Sus lenguas otra vez volvieron a enfrentarse. Mientras esto ocurría Wesker metió con cuidado la mano por debajo de la playera de Chris acariciando su pecho y jugueteando con sus pezones, los cuales se pusieron duros al contacto.

-Dime algo Chris- Dijo Wesker al separarse del menor y sin dejar de acariciar su pecho. – ¿Eres virgen?

Al escuchar esas palabras Chris se sonrojo por completo y volteo hacia otro lado.

-Eso obviamente es un si…- Dijo el rubio y sonrió con burla.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sea virgen?- Le grito enfadado Chris sin mirarlo.

-Nada… de echo es bueno ya que así…- Wesker mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. – Yo seré tu primera vez…

Chris se estremeció y dejo escapar un leve gemido lo cual incito a Wesker a quitarle la camisa y a lamer su pecho mordiendo con cuidado los pezones del chico.

-We… Wesker… Ah…- Chris se sentía muy excitado.

El rubio lo miro con seriedad y sin pedir permiso desabrocho los pantalones del castaño y metió su mano dentro, tocando levemente la parte más íntima de Chris.

-Ah… Ah… Wesker….- Chris estaba completamente sonrojado y deseando lo que sucedería después.

-No me digas Wesker, llámame Albert- Le dijo el rubio en tono enojado.

-Pe... Pero…

Albert de un solo movimiento despojo a Chris de su pantalón y de su ropa interior, viendo con satisfacción que su miembro estaba muy excitado.

-Si no me llamas Albert tendré que castigarte- Dijo en tono amenazante para después tomar el pene de Chris y metérselo por completo en la boca. Lo chupaba de forma agresiva pero excitante. Chris solo se cubrió el rostro con las manos sentía la boca de Wesker muy caliente y cada chupada que él le daba lo volvía loco de excitación.

-Ah… detente… me voy a…- Dijo con dificultad Chris.

El rubio solo lo miro por sobre sus gafas y siguió chupando con más fuerza y rapidez. El castaño ya no podía soportarlo más la excitación lo invadía por completo y tenía que liberarla, arqueo la espalda y sintió como su semen salía con velocidad. Wesker trago todo con deleite, sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota de la esencia de Chris.

La respiración de Chris se escuchaba muy agitada. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor pero estaba deseoso de más.

-Creo que ahora es mi turno- Dijo Wesker y se desabrocho el pantalón para liberar su miembro que ya se sentía apretado. –Hazlo.

Chris lo miro, asintió se incorporó de la cama y se arrodillo ante Albert. Tomo con cuidado el miembro de este y comenzó a lamerlo haciendo círculos pequeños solo con la punta de su lengua.

-Maldición Chris…. ¿Qué planeas hacer?- Le pregunto con desesperación el rubio y evitando gemir.

-¿No es obvio?- Le respondió con ironía el castaño, usando las mismas palabras que Wesker y volvió a lamer con delicadeza su pene.

Wesker no podía resistir más, sabía que ahora el que loe estaba torturando era Chris. Su excitación pudo más que su razón y cuando el castaño tenía más abierta la boca metió con brusquedad su pene, la acción provoco las lágrimas de Chris pero Albert lo tomo por el cabello y empezó a moverlo para sacar y meter su pene. Chris no podía oponerse y aunque le dolía decidió hacer lo que Wesker le indicaba. Basto poco tiempo para que Wesker sintiera que terminaría y antes de que eso ocurriera introdujo todo su pene en la boca de Chris y eyaculo en su garganta.

-Eres un idiota- Le dijo Chris después de tragar todo su semen.

-Vamos, no me dirás que no te gusto- Le dijo Wesker en tono burlón. Después tomo a Chris por la cintura y lo recostó con delicadeza sobre la cama.

-¿Albert?- Se sorprendió Chris al ver la delicadeza del rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto correspondiendo al abrazo.

-¿Vamos a tener sexo?- Chris miro a Albert con inocencia pero se asustó al ver enfado en el rostro de este.

-No…- Le respondió Wesker y al notar a cara de tristeza de Chris le sonrió. –Vamos a hacer el amor…


	2. Realidad

**Bueno... no tengo Reiews T_T **

**Pero pienso continuar la historia sin importar lo que pase n_n**

**Bueno olvide poner algo en el primer capitulo: Los personajes no son mios son propiedad de capcom, hago esto con fin fe entretener y sin recivir ni un solo centavo.**

**Bueno... AHORA A LA HISTORIA! ^O^**

-Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba hacer esto

-Por favor Albert ya no me tortures más… Te amo…

-Yo también te a…

-CHRIS REDFIELD!-Grito la única mujer de equipo al mismo tiempo que golpea el escritorio.

El nombrado agente cae de su cómoda silla al piso, arrancándolo así de su para él, tan hermoso sueño. La caída no fue muy agradable y se queda tirado en el suelo por unos segundos.

-CHRIS REDFIELD QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS?

-Sí, ya voy…- responde mientras se levanta, le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba un poco nervioso.

-Hay… tan bonito que estaba soñando y me despiertas…- Comenta de forma un poco enojado.

-No es mi culpa que no duermas lo suficiente- Le dice de forma seria Jill- Aquí venimos a trabajar no a tener fantasías eróticas.

Chris puso cara de terror. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta Jill? Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le señalo su pantalón. Chris al principio no entendió, pero al ver lo que Valentine le señalo se puso rojo. Su miembro estaba completamente erecto. Diablos! Fue en lo único que pudo pensar y rápidamente se cubrió con una carpeta que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-Sabes que eso no va a servirte por mucho tiempo- Le dijo Jill divertida

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Le pregunto sonrojado Chris.

-Sencillamente porque esa carpeta contiene el reporte de Rebecca y –Señalo hacia un pasillo. –Hay viene.

-Buenos días- Se escuchó la alegre voz de la novata.

-Buenos días Rebecca – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos agentes y saludaron de mano a la chica.

-Por cierto Chris-Dijo Rebecca recargándose en su escritorio y dedicándole una inocente sonrisa. –Me das mi carpeta por favor- Extendió la mano hacia el castaño para que se la entregara.

Chris se quedó nervioso sin decir nada. Demonios! Que le digo? Piensa Redfield piensa. Miro la carpeta con detenimiento. Su miembro aun no bajaba.

Jill lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa. _Hay Chris… que gracia me das._ Sin decir nada aparto las manos de Chris, abrió la carpeta, saco las hojas y las puso en otra carpeta que ella tenía sobre su escritorio.

-Toma- Le extendió la carpeta a Rebecca.

-Gracias… pero ¿por qué el cambio?

-Fácil- Jill sonrió de forma maliciosa. –"El amiguito" de Chris necesita tu carpeta.

El castaño solo abrió a boca de forma sorprendente, mientras la más joven se apresuró a mirar hacia otro lado completamente sonrojada.

-O…-Rebecca casi no podía hablar. –Este… Chris… te regalo la carpeta.

-Pero es tuya Rebecca, te la devolveré cuando…

-NO!- La joven lo interrumpió abruptamente. –Quédatela, quémala o has con ella lo que quieras pero ya no me la devuelvas- Le decía sin atreverse a mirarlo.

La peli-negra miraba la escena sin poder contener la risa Chris le devolvió le dedico una mirada cargada de furia.

-No te burles Jill…- Le dijo irritado el castaño

-No me burlo- Trato de ponerse seria pero no pudo y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-JILL!- Le gritaron al unísono.

-Perd… Jajaja…- No se podía aguantar la risa.

Chris solo la miraba con severidad y Rebecca trataba de no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. En eso una idea ilumino la mente de la joven novata.

-YA SE!- Salió corriendo y se perdió en el fondo del pasillo. En menos de un segundo regreso con una lata de refresco y sin decir nada le quita la carpeta a Chris y le deja caer la lata en su entrepierna.

-ESTA FRIA!- Dice Chris retorciéndose de dolor. La acción lo tomo por sorpresa e intento quitarse la lata pero fue detenido por las chicas.

-Ni se te ocurra Redfield- Le dijo Jill tomándolo fuertemente de la mano. –Es la única forma de que se te quite lo excitado.

-Perdóname Chris…- Rebecca estaba avergonzada. –Pero no puedes ir caminando con "eso" parado.

Chris no podía sentirse más humillado así que aunque le doliera tenía que aguantar eso. Suspiro con resignación y puso cara de héroe apunto de sacrificarse.

-Está bien…

-Exageras Chris…- Jill volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza.

Apenas recibió el golpe se puso a pelear a palabras con Jill, que si ella era muy mala, que si él era un completo pervertido. En fin hasta la pobre madre de Rebecca termino saliendo en la conversación y de una forma no muy bonita.

-CON MI MADRE NO SE METAN!- Dijo la chica llena de ira y con la voz más aterradora que pudo.

Los dos la miraron sorprendidos nadie conocía ese lado de Rebecca, quien hasta entonces siempre había parecido una chicas tierna y sensible.

-Cálmate Rebecca- Le dijo Jill con amabilidad y la tomo del brazo.

La novata se ruborizo y abrazo a la pelinegra, esta correspondió al abrazo y la pego más a su cuerpo, acaricio con cuidado su fino cabello. La imagen no podía ser más tierna.

-Ya estás bien?- Le pregunto Jill con ternura y tomo con una mano su rostro.

-Si…- Respondió tímidamente la novata y acerco su rostro al de Jill.

Sus miradas se encontraron reflejando un sentimiento más allá de un simple compañerismo. Sus rostro se acercaban hasta sentir la respiración de la otra, la escena era por demás romántica, se podía ver hasta un fondo rosa lleno de corazones y flores. Cuando estaban a punto de unir sus labios con ternura.

BANG!

De pronto son interrumpidas por el sonido de un balazo. Se miran la una a la otra sorprendidas y asustadas. En el pecho de la novata se podía apreciar una enorme mancha carmesí.

-Re… REBECCA!- Jill asustada abraza a la menor, la cual se desmayó de la impresión.

Chris hasta entonces había estado como mero espectador, pus no quería interrumpirlas. Pero al ver la acción decide intervenir, se levanta y deja caer la lata de refresco, corre hacia sus amigas.

BANG!

Un segundo balazo se escucha pero esta vez se impacta en Jill. Chris se detiene enfrente de ella y ve como ambas caen al suelo, pero sin dejar de abrazarse.

-Te amo Rebecca…- Susurro Jill antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Y yo a ti Jill…

-NO SE MUERAN POR FAVOR!

El pobre agente ya no sabía qué hacer, se arrodillo enfrente de sus amigas dispuesto a ayudarlas, pero se detiene en seco al sentir algo duro sobre su cabeza.

-Tú correrás con la misma suerte que ellas…

Trago saliva y sin pensar en las consecuencias se giró para ver a quien lo había amenazado. Pero al ver quien era no pudo decir nada. Estaba como estatua. La persona delante de él era demasiado parecida a Wesker con el detalle de que era mucho más joven, baja y delgada. Pero el pelo era igual, el tono de la piel, la ropa, hasta las malditas gafas negras eran iguales.

-Quien eres tú?- Pregunto atónito Chris.

-Soy quien va a eliminarte- Respondió la persona delante de él y apunto su arma al pecho de Chris. Despídete de este mundo.

-QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?

Ambos se espantaron al escuchar esa voz y voltearon al lugar de donde provenía. La silueta de un hombre empezó a emerger del pasillo y esa potente e inconfundible voz no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a...

-WESKER!- Grito Chris con gran alivio, se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Que te sucede Redfield?- Intento zafarse con molestia del abrazo y volteo a mirar seriamente al otro individuo. –Tu que haces aquí?

El sujeto le dedico una sonrisa por demás perversa y guardo con lentitud su arma.

-Solo vine a verte… Padre…

**Espero que les haya gustado, hoy no hubo lemon pero prometo que habra mas adelante.**

**Me despido por ahora y POR FAVOR**

**dejen reviews non**


	3. Familia

**PERDÓN! PERDÓN! PERDÓN! TOT**

**Lamento la demora, y si soy una floja, pero como eso no es una gran disculpa les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Los dos rubios se miraron por unos segundos. Chris se sentía a salvo al lado de Wesker pero le inquietaba lo que el chico dijo. <em>Sera real que Wesker es su padre? No eso es imposible.<em> Miro a Wesker esperando una reacción en el pero lo único que hiso el rubio fue separarse con fuerza de él y dirigirse a su oficina. El otro chico lo siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Fue entonces que Chris recordó a sus compañeras y corrió hacia ellas.

-JILL! REBECCA! NO SE MUERAN POR FAVOR!

Apenas había entrado el menor Wesker cerro bruscamente la puerta. Fácilmente se podía percibir que Wesker estaba molesto.

-Se te ocurrió que lo que hiciste fue peligroso- La voz de Wesker era seria pero se podía notar que en el fondo estaba preocupado.

-No exageres Padre- Le respondió el chico con un tono rebelde y una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios. – Después de todo no le que cause daño a nadie.

-y a todos los que les disparaste qué?

-Eran balas de pintura- El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y se soltó a reír. - No es mi culpa que en cuando los idiotas ven rojo piensen que es sangre.

-Alguien pudo morir- Le recrimino el rubio al mismo tiempo que tomaba al chico por el brazo.

-Como si eso te importara…- Le dijo fríamente el menor. –Suéltame- Le exigió al hombre con voz seia.

Wesker lo miro por un segundo y lo soltó bruscamente. Mientras se dirigía a sentarse en su silla.

-Tienes razón, no me importa que ellos mueran pero…- Se quitó los lentes y miro fijamente al muchacho. –Preferiría que murieran en combate y no por una estúpida broma.

-Está bien…- Sonrió con inocencia el chico y se arrodillo ante Wesker. – Solo no te molestes conmigo Padre.

Visto desde la posición de Wesker el chico se veía realmente adorable y sin dudarlo Wesker le acaricio tiernamente su dorado cabello tan idéntico al suyo.

-Sabes cómo librarte de los castigos…- Dijo el mayor con una media sonrisa.

El muchacho solo ladeo su cabeza y se separó de Wesker.

-Dime por qué viniste?- Le pregunto Wesker fríamente. –Por qué no creo que solo hayas venido a molestar.

El chico dudo por un momento y su rostro se ensombreció. Sin decir nada saco un sobre del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo extendió a Wesker. Este tomo el sobre, lo abrió con cuidado y procedió a leerlo.

**Albert:**

**El experimento Angel ha tenido un extraño cambio y necesito que estés al pendiente de él por un tiempo y si se sale de control se te ha dado la orden de eliminarlo.**

**Atte.**

_**William**_

Como la carta era demasiado breve termino de leerla enseguida y tuvo que disimular su asombro. Le resultaba inconcebible que le pidieran eso. Observo al muchacho fijamente, este solo se había quedado inmóvil mirando el suelo.

-Leíste esto, verdad?- Le pregunto Wesker y sin esperar respuesta continuo. –Entonces, si sabes lo que te puede pasar, porque no te escapaste?

El chico lo miro directa a los ojos. Wesker no podía saber si el chico estaba triste o enojado pues su expresión era seria y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas similares a las suyas.

-Tú sabes bien porque- Las palabras del menor sonaron decididas. –Yo soy uno de los experimentos de Umbrella y si es necesario que me elimines porque no cumplo con tus expectativas, lo acepto.

Wesker esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción y volvió a acariciar la cabeza del chico.

-Sin duda eres uno de los experimentos más prometedores- Dijo en un tono bastante distinto al habitual, como si tratara de consolar al chico.

-Que esperabas de alguien que lleva el mismo código genético que tú?- La voz del menor sonaba desafiante aunque era solo una broma.

Wesker se acercó al pequeño y le acaricio una mejilla.

-Tienes razón, pero quiero saber cuál es el cambio del que habla Birkin.

El muchacho aparto la mano del rubio y se quitó con lentitud las gafas negras que llevaba, dejando al descubierto sus ojos.

-Se refiere a esto- El chico se señaló el ojo derecho el cual tenía un profundo color carmesí idéntico al tono de la sangre.

El mayor lo miro con muchísima atención. Le resultaba extraña la mutación, pero si le parecía algo pronto para que se hiciera presente en el muchacho.

-y esto es todo? Por qué el idiota de William no te mando con un reporte?

El chico alzo una ceja y miro a Wesker como si fuera un tonto.

-Porque si me hubiera mandado con un reporte alguien me lo hubiera podido quitar y hubiera descubierto el plan.

Wesker al escuchar eso se soltó a reír como maniático. Para después volver a ponerse serio.

-Enserio alguien hubiera podido quitártelo?

Le toco reírse al muchacho su risa era similar a la de Wesker solo que un poco más aguda y hasta podría decirse que tierna.

-Claro que no- Se puso serio el chico y movió la cabeza en forma negativa. –Es imposible que alguien pueda hacerme frente… Claro a excepción de ti Padre.

Wesker sonrió, le agradaba el respeto que ese chico le profesaba después de todo él lo había visto crecer y lo había cuidado desde su nacimiento. Ese muchacho era uno de sus orgullos.

-Más que padre deberías decirme hermano- Le dijo Wesker al mismo tiempo que se volvía poner las gafas. –Después de todo eres mi clon, no mi hijo.

El muchacho miro a Wesker con burla y se señaló a si mismo con su dedo pulgar.

-Yo tengo 14 años y tú 35, como podría decirte, hermano? O es que ya te dio una crisis de edad?

El semblante de Wesker se endureció y rápidamente jalo al chico por una oreja.

-No digas estupideces.

-Está bien, ya entendí- Decía el chico con dolor y agitando los brazos de arriba a abjo. –Por favor ya suéltame.

-Así está mejor- La voz de Wesker sonaba triunfante.

En una actitud infantil el chico le saco (mostro) la lengua a Wesker, este solo sonrió con aires de victoria.

-No cabe duda de que aún no maduras.

El chico miro molesto hacia otro lado, apenas le iba a responder a Wesker cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe y entro una mujer furiosa que tomo al chico por el cuello y lo alzo hasta que pudiera verla directamente al rostro.

-Maldito mocoso, como te atreves a darme ese susto, ahora mismo te voy a poner en tu lugar!

-Jill cálmate por favor- dijo Rebecca entro al lugar junto con Chris y tomo por un brazo a Jill pero sin logara que esta soltara al chico. –lo vas a asfixiar.

El menor no podía defenderse o hacer algo pues en cuanto Jill entro él se había cubierto el rostro con sus manos. _A buena hora se me ocurrió quitarme las gafas_. Sentía como comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

-Maldita vieja… suéltame…- apenas si pudo decir el chico.

Esas palabras solo lograron poner más furiosa a Jill que apretó con más fuerza su cuello.

-Por tu culpa casi se infartan Barry y Joseph, además de que casi nos matas a mí y a Rebecca.

-SUELTALA VALENTINE!- La potente voz de Wesker resonó en toda la oficina.

Al escuchar la orden Jill soltó al chico y este cayó al suelo de rodillas sin quitar las manos de su rostro. Wesker se aproximó a él y rápidamente jala el cabello del menor quitándole un broche pequeño oculto entre su cabellera. Esta reacción provoca que una cascada de finos cabellos dorados caiga hasta llegar a la cintura del chico cubriéndole también el ojo carmesí.

-Como que "suéltala"?- Pregunto Chris escéptico. –No se suponía que era un niño?

El rubio mayor ignoro la pregunta y ayudo a la ahora chica a levantarse.

-Les presento a mi herma…

-PAPA!- La chica abrazo a Wesker con mucha fuerza y mientras fingía que lloraba. – Esa mujer casi me mata...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y otra vez mas...<strong>

**PERDON TwT**


End file.
